1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanger, especially to a structure for heat exchanger used to accommodate printed circuit board and electrical device.
2. Description of Related Art
The electrical component used in electrical product including resistance, conductance or even central processing unit can produce heat during work, over accumulation of heat rises temperature inside the electrical product, and may cause component damage, so the heat exchanger exchange heat for decrease the temperature. The blower disposed inside electrical device is common in conventional skill to change heat. The air produced by blower has efficient heat transfer to cool down the electrical component. Heat exchanging tube and heat sink disposed on electrical component or in the electrical device are also common used in conventional skill to exchange heat, the exchanging tube can transfer heat, and the heat sink has broad heat exchanging surface, both can cool down the electrical component.
Generally, a heat sink set is disposed on the central processing unit in server system, wherein the heat sink set has broad surface to exchange heat with air, and the heat from the central processing unit can be transferred to air. The heat from the central processing unit can be transferred through the heat sink set, however, the heat may transfer to other electrical component, and over rises temperature of other electrical component, thus, the heat sink set is not enough for server system to exchange heat, the further consideration of convection is necessary to exclude the heat and to have sufficient heat exchanging.
The air flow through the heat sink set to remove and absorb the heat produced by the central processing unit, the temperature of the air is rose, the air then flow to other electrical component, so the heat of other electrical component is hard to exchange with the air, the electrical component has high temperature. To overcome this disadvantage, the air flow rate is increased in the conventional skill by adding the power of the blower, so the amount of the air flow through server system is increased. However, adding the power of the blower means the addition of the loading on the server system, the blower produces more heat, as a result, the overall heat produced by system is the same. Besides, to enhance utilization, designer always try to cut down the size of the server system, thus, the internal space in terms of air flow should be designed well to obtain the heat exchanging as request.
To improve a better performance for server system, the electrical component has smaller size as age, so the electrical components designed on the circuit board inside the server system have high closeness too. Each electrical component produces certain heat, more electrical component means more heat produced, thus, the design of the convection and heat exchanging in server system can be important. The cooling server system or the heat exchanging in terms of convection and structure should be considered detail to meet the heat exchanging request which is produced by the server system due to high performance.
The inventor of the present invention based on years of practice experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed an electrical signal computing module capable of accommodating printed circuit board in accordance with the present invention to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.